


Disappointment

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “DiNozzo, please wait!”Sequel toTime To Go





	Disappointment

“DiNozzo, please wait!”

Tony turned around to Gibbs. His heart started beating faster. “Yes?”

Gibbs opened his mouth, but he said nothing. He was standing there in front of his house and looking at Tony.

“Gibbs, what do you want?” Tony questioned after a few seconds. Why had Gibbs asked him to wait?

“Tony, I ...”

“Yes?”

“I ... just wanna wish you a good night. See you tomorrow at work.”

“Good night, Gibbs.” He was waiting. Maybe, Gibbs would say something else? But he just nodded, went back into his house and closed the door.  
Tony was disappointed. But what did he expect? That Gibbs begged him to stay? He turned around and went away. It was over.


End file.
